Desire to Win
by Darthanne
Summary: All is fair in love and poker. (5xR, 3x4 )


Desire to Win (1/1)

by Anne

Ratings/warnings: OK (Oz/Kiwi spelling/grammar etc) – R for suggestive language and imagery.

Author's notes: Written for the drabble request meme on LJ for windsorblue who wanted Relena, Wufei, Quatre and Trowa playing poker. Warning: Not beta read.

Pairings: 5xR, 3x4.

Summary: All is fair in love and poker.

Archive: http/dryerspace dot com dot fanworkrecs dot com

Gundam Wing belongs to Bandai, Sunrise and Sotsu Agency. I promise to return the characters in one piece, more or less, when I'm finished, but hold no liability for any broken bones or psychological trauma sustained by them in my fiction.

Comments to: anne at fanworkrecs dot com

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOX

Relena rearranged the cards in her hand, smiled, and peered over them. "I'll raise you one more item of clothing," she told Quatre.

"I only have my boxers left," he stated, his voice even.

"That's not my problem," Relena replied.

"We're out of the game," Trowa complained, moving his chair closer to the table. "We should be able to get dressed now."

"You're not playing fair, Relena." Wufei gave her a glare.

She grinned at him. "All is fair in love and poker," she said. It had been sweet of her husband to fold on his last hand, even if it had been in a misguided attempt to save her modesty. But then he wasn't to know that she had spent hours perfecting this game and knew exactly what she was doing. Peygan had been a great teacher, and had told her several times that she was a natural at it.

The wording of her thoughts forced her to bite back a giggle. The rate this hand was going, she would be the only one in the room not in that particular state of undress.

"There's a blanket over in the corner if you need it." Relena smiled sweetly. "But getting up to fetch it will mean moving." She paused, enjoying seeing the two men squirm. "I don't mind getting an eyeful. After all, I've seen Wufei naked often enough and…"

"I'm trying to focus here, Relena," Quatre muttered. "You're not helping."

"Aren't I?" Relena stroked the edges of her cards. Quatre's pale complexion really was a liability. He was rather cute when he blushed almost all over though. She smirked. One couldn't say /all/ over as he was still wearing his boxers.

For the moment.

"You're an evil woman, Relena." Wufei's voice had a measure of pride in it and Relena struggled to concentrate on the task at hand. He looked so good when he smiled at her like that. Once this game was over, they'd retreat to the guest room and she would remind him of just how much he meant to her.

"Thank you," she replied quietly, shuffling through her cards. "Are you ready yet, Quatre, or are you having a hard time deciding your next course of action?"

Quatre's eyes unfocussed slightly and he swallowed. He was weakening and he knew it. Relena mentally high-fived herself. "I was waiting for you," he said, leaning back in his chair, his hand sliding under the table. Trowa shifted in his chair again, a sigh not quite escaping his lips.

"Your control is slipping, Winner." Wufei shook his head. He seemed amused, although Relena could tell by the way he was staring at her low cut push up bra and licking his lips, that he was losing his own battle.

"I'm perfectly in control, thank you," Quatre said huffily, snatching his hand back from under the table. Trowa looked at Wufei and glared.

"Full house," Relena said somewhat smugly, laying her cards on the table. "What's in your hand, Quatre?"

"Not what there was a couple of minutes ago," Trowa muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Three of a kind," Quatre fanned his own cards in front of him. He pushed his chair out from the table and stood. "You win, Relena. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Relena coughed politely. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The three men stared at her. "No!" they said in unison.

"Quatre lost." Relena waved her hand and pointed to the navy silk boxers her friend was still wearing. "I believe that means those come off."

"No, it doesn't," Wufei snatched his clothes from the floor and pulled on his own undergarments. "I think you've seen er….the only other naked man you're seeing tonight is me."

Trowa laughed. "Testy testy."

"Very much so," Relena agreed, making no effort to move. It wasn't everyday that she got to see three good-looking men naked and she'd worked hard for the right to do so. "Wufei, much as I love you, I'm not leaving until Quatre's naked." She blushed, realising what she had just said.

"Sorry, Lena, but I'm not into sharing." Trowa stood, glanced down, then sat again.

Quatre sighed. "She's right. She won and it's only fair." He hooked his fingers into the waistband of his boxers, and pulled them down slowly.

"You…you," Relena spluttered. "That's cheating."

"No, it's not," Quatre stepped out of the boxers and threw them at Trowa who dressed in them quickly. He grinned, and waggled his still boxer clad bottom in Relena's direction. "It's strategy."

Fin


End file.
